gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Esnifador
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:King-Stannis-Wallpaper-stannis-baratheon-31860183-1600-1200.jpg page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Gonzalo84 (Talk) 01:10, March 19, 2013 Morag Greetings. I was just curious. Is Morag different from Morag Umber? 21:46, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Apparently so - I just saw the new but empty page created and a search brought up the Winter is Coming article on new castings, so looks like there will be a new character with that name. I'd already started expanding it when you deleted it so I thought I may as well plough on and recreate it, but no worries if you think it should be deleted again as the details look rather sketchy at the moment.Esnifador (talk) 21:51, December 16, 2013 (UTC) :Oops. Yeah the only reason I deleted it was because a user that had made other cruddy edits created it... I wasn't sure how legit it was. 22:40, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Links in headlines I asked Werthead and he said we shouldn't put links in headlines.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 18:24, March 10, 2014 (UTC) OK, that's fine. Purely out of interest, did he say why? It's no problem if it's just for the sake of neatness, I'm just curious. I'll have a trawl through my edits and correct any I come across. EDIT looks like you've already removed them, at least as far I've checked. Nice work. Esnifador (talk) 23:02, March 11, 2014 (UTC) He said it here: http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Werthead#Links_in_nav_headlines --The Dragon Demands (talk) 03:42, March 14, 2014 (UTC) Vote for new Bureaucrats The Wikia Staff said that even though Werthead is stepping down voluntarily, we need to have an open vote to determine who will now be promoted to Bureaucrat status. Please check it out: http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Vote_for_New_Bureaucrats --The Dragon Demands (talk) 20:38, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Census data Hello, I'm trying to get some census data about our editors: Have you read the books? If not, do you plan to read them eventually? If you are reading them, did you already start reading them before the TV series started, or did you start after the TV show began? If after they began, have you: finished yet? still trying to finish? Or, you're intentionally only reading one book at a time to match the pace of the TV series? (the last of which is really not a good idea because a given TV season will often pull a chapter or two from the next book, i.e. Jaime and Brienne at the end of Season 2 were the start of book 3). Are you male, female, more complex description? I kind of assumed male but you don't talk about yourself much. What part of the world do you hail from? (It helps to know what airing dates everyone is working with, USA vs UK vs Australia, etc.) If you don't want to say a specific city just give a state/province, or just a country (if United Kingdom might help to specify what sub-region, England/Scotland/Wales/Northern Ireland). Thank you. --The Dragon Demands (talk) 23:36, October 24, 2014 (UTC)